User blog:GAK16/ITS ONLY GONNA TAKE ANOTHER 5 YEARS - ProdigyDevs Special Rants
WOHOOO I LIKE TO RANT AND RAGE ABOUT WEIRD STUFF IN PRODIGY THAT I DONT LIKE LETS GET TO THAT GENERIC DISCLAIMER BUT WHY ARE U STILL READING THIS STOP READ THE DISCLAIMER INSTEAD SHOO I DONT MEAN TO YELL AT YOU BUT TYPING IN CAPS IS MORE FUN AND MY CAPS LOCK IS ON AND IT IS TOO HARD TO TURN IT OFF ON A CHROMEBOOK IM TOO LAZY IS THIS A VERY LARGE RUNON SENTENCE LOL THIS I VERY FUNNY OK I SHOULD PROBABLY STOP U CAN STOP READING NOW BYE! *Take 2 Hello, and Welcome to ProdigyDevs Rants, where we rant about unexplainable annoying thinks in Prodigy and why the Developers (ProdigyDevs, Prodigy Developers) should fix all these insufferably annoying things! Disclaimer Time! DISCLAIMER FOR LIKE THE 11TH OR SOMETHING TIME: This is all for fun, don't take it seriously, I'm not ranting at you in particular... Don't go all rage on me pls. YEAH LISTEN TO THIS PRODIGYDEVS So yeah, they released the last Academy tower back in Janurary... WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER ONE WHYYYYYYYYY I NEED TO GET INTO THAT ASTRAL TOWER THO PLS *INSERTS CRYING EMOJI AND NOISES IM TO LAZY TO USE UNICODE LOL* Welp, if your plan is to make all of us long-time players rage-quit, then good job prodigy. "Inserts clapping Emoji* So yeah, is you plan to release it like every 6 months? Cause then it's stupid. Just give us the towers. I mean, come on. We already may or may have not used maybe illegal and totally safe programs to hack into your code to inspect your programming and get your tileset photos because WE KNOW YOU CAN RELEASE THE OTHER TOWERS. Also random interesting thing to talk about, the new tileset photo actually shows a keystone or all the keystones being corrupted by shadow power, and maybe a summoning tileset? Is that actually where the Astral or Shadow Keystone from Puppet Master's staff goes? Or how about a secret teleporter like the one in Epic Subspace where when you place the keystones, it summons the real bad guy that is not puppet master but PIPPET????? lol I'll save the rest for our ProdigyDevs Theories Posts. AND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE IT PAY TO SEE THE END WITH MEMBERSHIP OR EVEN A SPECIAL PASS TO GET INTO THE ASTRAL TOWER I WILL FREAKING SUE YOU THATS A JOKE BUT STILL I WILL SERIOUSILY RAGE QUIT AND BLOG AND UPLOAD VIDEOS TO YOUTUBE ABOUT HOW STUPID THIS IS AND WANT TO STEAL MONEY FROM CHILDREN AND PARENTS INSTEAD OF MAKING A GREAT MATH PROGRAM AND EVERYTHING THAT PARENTS LIKE LESLEY FROM YOUR SPECIAL LITTLE WEB PAGE JUST FOR BUYING MEMBERSHIP IS A LIE THIS IS ANOTHER RUN ON SENTENCE LIKE EARLIER AND THIS IS A RANT LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL THIS IS KINDA FUNNY FOR ME TOO BUT SERIOUSILY IT WOULD BE SO STUPID AND YOU WILL BE SUED JK ITS A JOKE REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER >:( >:( >:( Ok that's it I'm done ranting for today but you'll see more... (Maybe about a dark secret. a OLD dark secret I'm laying in on slowly in subtle hints also i lied imm not done making run on sentences that turn into rants this one is just not in caps lol i tricked you and yeah you'll see about the old dark secret that the ONE is holding onto lol) Category:Blog posts